Leelanau County, Michigan
Leelanau County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. It is part of the Traverse City Micropolitan Statistical Area. As of the 2000 census, the population was 21,119. The county seat currently is the unincorporated community of Leland6. However, on August 3, 2004, county voters approved a proposal to move the county seat to Suttons Bay Township, closer to the county's geographic center. A new governmental facility will be built on 45 acres (180,000 m²) of county-owned land one mile east of the unincorporated village of Lake Leelanau, where a new county law enforcement center already is under construction. A substantial portion of Sleeping Bear Dunes National Lakeshore lies within the county's borders, including North Manitou and South Manitou Islands. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,559 km² (2,532 sq mi). 903 km² (348 sq mi) of it is land and 5,656 km² (2,184 sq mi) of it (86.24%) is water. The county has the second-highest proportion of water area of any county in the United States, behind only Keweenaw County. Lake Leelanau is the county's largest body of inland water, formed from the Leland River dam near Leland. Glen Lake, located within the boundaries of Sleeping Bear Dunes National Lakeshore, is considered one of the most beautiful lakes in the world. Major highways Adjacent counties *Grand Traverse County (southeast) *Benzie County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 21,119 people, 8,436 households, and 6,217 families residing in the county. The population density was 23/km² (61/sq mi). There were 13,297 housing units at an average density of 15/km² (38/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.52% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 3.66% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.34% from other races, and 0.97% from two or more races. 3.29% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.1% spoke English and 2.9% Spanish as their first language. There were 8,436 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.60% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 22.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 5.70% from 18 to 24, 24.20% from 25 to 44, 28.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 99.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $47,062, and the median income for a family was $53,228. Males had a median income of $35,719 versus $25,778 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,686. About 3.30% of families and 5.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.40% of those under age 18 and 4.50% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Leelenau County recently completed construction of a new jail. Leelanau County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Joseph T. Hubbell * Sheriff: Michael Oltersdorf * County Clerk: Michelle L. Crocker * County Treasurer: Vicki A. Kilway * Register of Deeds: Barbara J. Kirt * Drain Commissioner: Steven R. Christensen (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Burdickville, unincorporated *Bingham Township *Cedar, unincorporated *Centerville Township *Cleveland Township *Elmwood Charter Township *Empire Township *Empire, village *Glen Arbor Township *Greilickville, CDP *Kasson Township *Lake Leelanau, unincorporated *Leelanau Township *Leland, unincorporated *Leland Township *Maple City, unincorporated *Northport, village *Peshawbestown, unincorporated *Solon Township *Suttons Bay Township *Suttons Bay, village *Traverse City (partial) External links *Leelanau Government & Community Center *Leelanau Peninsula Chamber of Commerce *Glen Arbor Chamber of Commerce *Leland Chamber of Commerce *Northport-Omena Chamber of Commerce *Suttons Bay Chamber of Commerce *The Leelanau Enterprise (local newspaper) *Leelanau.com (news, photos & links) *Fountain Point Resort website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Leelanau County, Michigan Category:Traverse City micropolitan area